Story Of A Dingo
by Earth's Outcast
Summary: "When I was left alone in the station, you apache for me without hesitation so I Niche will protect will protect you for I am your dingo" a short story in a Train Station about the people who met there.


div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hi Guys! Thsi is my first story ever so please tell if I'am wrong./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Thanks for choosing this story/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Disclaimer: I do not own Tegami Bachi/p  
hr /  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"I was lucky to have a friend like you/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"you gave me courage that no one else could do/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You lift me up when I am down/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"you make me smile when I frown/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You gave me a reason to live/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I was left alone in a station/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"But you came for me without a hesistation/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You showed care and compassion/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"No one has this kind of fashion/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"By the time we have to part ways/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Delivering me was hard for you/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"For I you said You were one of the few/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"That gave you the happiest of days/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Leaving me, why did you do it?/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"When it will cause you a crying fit/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"They took me to a freak show/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"They locked me away/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"That's what they say/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Abuse and Torture me/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"They keep me safe for just a fee/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Luckily I escaped and I met up with you/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"And Encountered a Gaichuu/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You protected me with your life/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"And did it with all your might/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Because you said you love me/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I knew from that moment on/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I would never be alone/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"For nothing would bring us down/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I knew that I was not a clone/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I stayed by you and swore to stay/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"a companion to you./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"A dingo./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Yes Lag, I, Niche will protect you/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;" /p  
/div 


End file.
